


The Good Student

by FreshBell



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, F/M, Martial Arts, Screenplay/Script Format, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBell/pseuds/FreshBell
Summary: A martial arts lesson goes wrong in extremely predictable ways.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Good Student

[sharply:]

Get that knee *up*.

[laughter]

Did I scare you? You need to work on your situational awareness, I could have been anybody. Do ten more of those on each side, and get that knee higher.

I'm kind of surprised you're here. It's nasty out, if I didn't live above the school I probably wouldn't be here. No, I'm glad you are. I've already cancelled the kids' classes, this was going to be a pretty boring day for me, I was just catching up on some admin. Knee *up*. This is good, we can do some one on one training. Feels like there's never really enough time to do that. 

You feeling pretty warmed up? I saw you from the office, looks like you did most of our usual conditioning exercises already. 

Well, since it's just the two of us--you have a belt test coming up, was there anything specifically you wanted to work on? Any place you feel you need extra help? Grappling? Hmm.

No, I'm just not sure I agree. Your groundwork is fine. What's wrong with you is you tend to freeze. And...

[loud thud/thump]

...flinch. It's just worse on the ground. Get back up. You do fine in patterns or drills, but your reaction to being surprised is a weakness. It's--

[scuffling. exercised breathing noises]

\--It's great for an attacker, but it's going to get you hurt one day. That reaction was better, but it was still too slow. Now I'm on top of you and you've frozen again. How do you get me off of you? Come on, you know this. I'm sitting up, not very well balanced--there you go. Good. 

Press your advantage, you didn't hurt me so I'll be coming back--

Better. But in real life, your attacker isn't going to encourage you like this. Don't be shy. I'm bigger than you and I have a lot more training. I have taken some hits. You aren't going to hurt me. If you do, I'll promote you right now. [laughter]

Alright. This is what we're going to do. I'm not worried about your technique or your forms. I'm worried about your instincts. For the next... well, however long I decide, the focus of your training is going to be on teaching you not to freeze up when someone comes at you. This is the last warning I am going to give you. Any time you're in my school, your ass is mine.

[laughter]

Come on, it's just the two of us, no kids here today. We can use grown up words. I could call you a helpless little bitch if I wanted.

[scuffling, thud again]

...And now you're on the mats again. You see what I mean? You're a good student, but you're too easy to shock and startle. Don't flail around like that. Whose student are you? I taught you better and I want to see better. Go for my--

[grunt] 

*Good* girl.

No, you need to move a lot faster than that once you get me off of you, otherwise I can just--get you again. Pop quiz: what do you do when I take you by the hair?

Girl. Are we sparring right now? Does this feel like sparring? I don't want to hear what the rules are during sparring. I want you to show me what you do when a man grabs you by the hair. Are you helpless? Are you just going to let me do whatever I want? What if I want to take this belt off of you? If you want me to stop, *stop me*.

There. Take a breath. No, you don't need the belt back. In fact, get the top of your gi off, you don't wear things like that on the street. Usually you'll be in some kind of shirt when this sort of thing happens. Toss it off the mats.

[colder]

If you want to play pretend, you can leave this school and go take tae kwon do with the ten year olds at the local belt mill. Do you want to prance around in a uniform doing cute little poses, or do you want to be able to defend yourself? Right now, all your knowledge is useless, because you can't apply it. You're walking meat to any predator out there. Do you like that? Do you like knowing how vulnerable you are to any man with a nasty imagination? 

I see you don't. Take off the top of your gi, and toss it off the mats. That's it. You're still wearing an undershirt, there isn't any reason to act shy because your teacher can see your damn elbows. Come back over here. 

Better, much better! But you saw me coming. You need to have that energy even when you don't. Even when something happens you don't expect. Something like--You froze again. I'm not stopping, I'll keep my hand on your breast until you take it off. 

That's not fighting, that's squirming. *Fight* me, unless you want me to keep going. Unless you *want* me to pinch your nipples.

[grunt]

That's it. Don't be afraid to hurt me. Any man coming at you like this isn't going to be afraid to hurt you. 

Yeah, there's a reason your other instructors call that the "hit me hard" position. Didn't feel very good, did it? Come at me, girl, if you can only use your skills when you feel good, then you can't use them at all.

That's it, that's it, good! Good, get angry, but don't--[grunt, exercised breathing] --get stupid. 

You need to really, really try to stay off the ground, your options are very limited once I'm on top of you. And if I had a knife, well, think about all the places I could put it, once you're here. 

[softer]

I could lay your pretty face open to the bone. I could put it to your neck, and you wouldn't be able to do anything but lay still and hope to god I didn't flinch. I turn the knife, I go down right here, and this--this leads to your subclavian artery. You can't even apply pressure to it, it's too far into the body, if that gets nicked you don't even make it to the ambulance ride. Or here, over your stomach--draw a line from here to here, and let everything inside you come spilling out on the ground. Or these thighs--your femoral artery runs right here. I cut one, you're dead in ten minutes. I cut both, you're dead in five.

I just want you to understand this isn't a game. It's just my hands on you, right now, but one day it might not be.

And honestly, you should be scared of my hands, too.

No. Think. Don't panic. You've been in this choke a hundred times. How do you get out of it?

Okay, tapping my arm, very cute. That's not going to work in real life. How do you get out of it? You don't have much longer to think about it, girl, I don't know how long you can hold your breath but once I put my fingers *here* you've only got a few seconds. There we go. Good.

No, I'm not ready for a break yet. You can't just practice these things while you're calm and you feel good. You need to be able to do them while you're scared and hurting. Ah, ah, ah, get back here. You're done when I say you're done. Down you go. 

I mean, you did say you wanted to work on grappling. You can stay right here, underneath me, until you can get yourself out. Stop *thrashing*. Start fighting. You need some motivation? Fine.

Hard to kick with your pants around your knees, isn't it? Shouldn't have let me do it. Now you have to decide if you can pull them back up or just--get them the rest of the way off. 

Or I could decide. Mmm. Pretty. Who were you wearing those for?

"Stop?" [laughter] Make me stop. Make me stop, or I won't. I'll just keep my legs between yours, and my weight on you, and--

[grunt]

Oh, good effort. Almost. Almost got away from me. I bet you could do it, if you could just stop panicking.

Mmm, what's that face? No, I'm not wearing a cup. I didn't expect anyone to show up today. But you, my good student, who hates to disappoint me, you came. That's a weakness, you know. You shouldn't want a man's approval to the point where you forget to be safe. What would you tell one of the younger students, if she mentioned doing a private lesson with a male teacher in an empty building?

You see? Part of self defense is stopping problems before they start. Keep your drink with you. Don't cut through that park. Keep your keys in your hand.

Stop grinding into my cock.

It's not really victim blaming until you're actually my victim, is it? No, for that, we'd need to get these panties out of the way. Like this.

Good girl, my weight shifted and you took advantage of that! Not quite fast enough, though. Try harder next time. This, see, this is why you need me. It didn't take me ten minutes to have you on your back, and now there's nothing to keep me from putting my fingers right... here.

[laughter]

Mmm. You really do like pleasing me. Well? What do you do now? You think any man is going to be satisfied with just his fingers inside you, once he feels how wet and tight this is? You think those pathetic little noises are going to help?

No, it's not enough to get your legs closed, I can just--move you, you aren't big enough or strong enough to stop me, I can--turn you over, get a knee between them--and the other one--there. And now that pretty little hole is all mine again. What do you think happens now?

[spank]

Is this a fucking begging class? Is that what you're here to learn, how to beg a man not to hurt you? You think that's going to help?

[clothing rustling]

You feel that? That's going inside you, because you didn't stop me. [grunts]

God. Fuck. God, that's tight. Mmm. 

[feel free to improv a bit, the narrator is having himself a good time before resuming running his mouth]

Alright. This isn't something we've covered, but it feels appropriate right now. We're going to do something called "feeding the bite." It means when I bite you--okay, either hold still or do a better job than that--when I bite you, shove into it. It will force your attacker to loosen their teeth and then you can get away.

[bite happens here, if you want to make noise for that]

No, no, no. Look at--hmm, let me move us--you see, in the mirror? You see your neck, how it's bleeding a little? You just jerked away from me. That's no good. Feed the bite. Try it again.

Better. Yes, I know, you didn't have a very good angle. Optimally, you avoid being in this situation to begin with. You aren't there yet, but you'll get there.

God. That's enough training. Time to take it. This is what happens to women who can't defend themselves. This is what's going to happen to you every time you fail.

[improv to orgasm]

That's it. That's it. Good girl. We're all done. You can get dressed again. 

No, leave the panties off. Consider it a reminder of what happens to women like you.

[sigh, satisfied noises]

You did well. By the end, you weren't hesitating to attack me at all. We'll do more one on one training next week. What evenings do you work late?

Your address is on your paperwork. So let me ask you again. What evenings do you work late?

Good girl. I'll see you at eight, then.


End file.
